


Epitaph

by greenapricot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black was a rash, abrasive idiot and you couldn’t not love him if you tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004.

Sirius Black was the sort of wizard who left everything to chance. “Planning ahead leaches the fun out of life,” he declared as he whisked you onto the back of his motorbike and roared off into the night. You clung to his back and tried to tell yourself that there was no possible way you could find someone so reckless so captivating.

Sirius Black swore fluently in five languages, creating entire worlds in the words. Worlds that were deeper and faster and more dangerous than any other. He swore because, he confessed to you one firewhiskey laden night, ordinary words could not possibly encompass the depths and heights of his feelings. You don’t let yourself continue with the thought that that may have been the most honest he had ever been with you.

Sirius Black was always the first one to come up with a solution (or that’s what he would have called it anyway) to any given problem. He would charge right in, full Gryffindor bravado ahead; a fish straight to the line, and precede to chomp away on the bait all the while ignoring the hook working it’s way through his cheek.

Sirius Black was a rash, abrasive idiot and you couldn’t not love him if you tried.


End file.
